Certain delimited areas such as airports and company campuses may evoke security concerns resulting in a need to monitor the area. The word “surveillance” is commonly used to describe observation from a distance by means of electronic equipment or other technological means. The term is used for all forms of observation or monitoring, often involving the use of closed-circuit television cameras.
Accordingly, areas to be monitored may be equipped with image acquisition equipment, such as video cameras or other video monitoring devices that are configured for live or after-the-fact monitoring of sensitive areas. The video feed may be routed to a control center where the video is monitored in real time by people such as security experts, or the video feed may be recorded to be viewed later. Command and control equipment may include one or more video monitoring displays that are coupled to video cameras distributed throughout the delimited area.